


I love you and it's terrifying

by lazerhunter



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Raychael - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not really a good time for it but Michael expresses his feelings toward Ray. Fluff.<br/>I dont own any of these characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you and it's terrifying

"I think I'm in love with you and it's fucking terrifying, Ray."

"Michael, can you not do this over the comm?!" Geoff yells, heavy gunfire overpowering his voice. Michael doesn't answer for a second. He's yelling, "Die you pigs!" and Ray is grinning from his position on the roof. 

"Michael honey, that's offensive to actual pigs."

"Sorry dear." 

"Oh my God, please stop." Jack pipes up from the cargobob. Ray points his sniper rifle up and dings the bottom of her chopper, but he's smiling.

"So Michael, back to you being madly in love with me." Ray starts picking off the police officers that are firing at Michael. 

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"That's how you're going to tell me? How romantic, asshole." 

"We had sex on a sink once, how romantic." Michael mocks. Ray stops firing.

"That's because Geoff dragged us to a boring ass auction, and you look damn good in a suit."

"I hope you think I look good in my funeral suit when i fucking die today because you wont help me kill the cops." 

"Do better." 

"Ray!" Michael grunts with the effort of chucking a grenade. Ray climbs down and makes his way over to Michael's cover despite the shouts of protest in the comm. 

"For God's sake, Ray. You are the light of my life! You're an asshole but i cant get enough of you. I never thought I'd care about someone as much as i care about you. You're hot as fuck and an amazing lay but i also want to fucking marry you and buy a house with you and be old as fuck and still bang you and shit. You're my best friend, Ray. I would die for you, i have killed for you. I love you so fucking much, you absolute prick."

"Aw, honey." Ray says, now beside Michael. He pushes the man's curls from his face and kisses his forehead. "Gav, I'm going to need a getaway car in 30 seconds." Ray says, not taking his eyes off of Michael's face. Gavin squawks.

"But the pol-"

"Don't worry about them, I've got something for 'em." Ray says, and the glint in his eyes makes Michael shiver. "Cover me, will you?" He says, pinching the dimple in Michael's cheek. He starts unpacking his bag. 

"Oh, I got you, baby." Michael says with a grin. 

"You got a fucking mini-gun?!" Michael yells when Ray stands and holds the gun close to his hip. "Oh, you are so getting laid tonight." Michael says because Ray looks so good with a glint to his eyes, a grin to his mouth, and a gun to his hip. Ray laughs, high and maniacal as he mows down the rest of the police.

"Holy shit, Ray." Gavin laughs. "Getaway vehicle is here." Michael is on him as soon as they get into the car. 

"Oi, watch the seats." Gavin grumbles. 

"I bought the mini-gun for you. I just wanted to try it out first." Ray pants.

"Shut up." Michael says, kissing Ray quickly.

"Oh, and i love you too." Ray says against Michael's lips.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
